


Not What I Expected (Cake)

by Stealmyenglishloveaffair



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Daddy Kink, Homophobia, Hood Family, Multi, calum has a not so little/innocent crush on luke, calum is the new kid, hemmings family - Freeform, luke is scared to come out, luke is the popular kid, not anyone important though just assholes, the homophobes are irrelevent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6815440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealmyenglishloveaffair/pseuds/Stealmyenglishloveaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You honestly think you have a chance with me?” The tall mysterious blond said</p><p>“We-well…” Calum stuttered. </p><p>“Do I intimidate you Calum?” He asked</p><p>“N-n-no.” He stated trying to hide his fear as the younger shoved him into his locker and walked off with his two best friends.</p><p>Or</p><p>When Calum moved from New Zealand to Sydney, Australia he never knew what to expect especially when he ran into the hottest popular guy in school a.k.a Luke Hemmings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luke, Luke Hemmings

When his mom and dad sat him and his sister Mali down saying we were moving he had assumed to either across town or just to a different city. He never expected to move to an entirely different country, but no, of course Calum’s dad had to get transferred to the new location in Sydney, Australia. 

The news was told about a month ago and for the past few days the Hood’s had been residing in Sydney. Tomorrow was Wednesday and Calum had his second day of school. Being the new kid was kind of weird. Because he was new he had a bit of attention on him. Many of the girls took interest in him, some even slipping him their number, but Calum didn’t swing that way. Yup Calum Hood was gay and proud of it. Now, no, he didn’t look like the stereotypical gay guy. 

Calum would often be seen wearing a ripped band shirt and black skinny jeans. His black hair would have a bit of a curl in it and sit on top of his head nicely. 

….

Wednesday came around and Calum had groggily woken up and came downstairs to find his mom and sister sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. Calum’s mom had made them eggs for this morning. Sitting down at his spot at the table Calum let out a small grunt being too tired from staying up just a bit too late. 

“I’m going to drive you two to school again today” their mother said, “Just until we know the area a bit more.”

Neither kid said a word and just continuing to eat their breakfast in silence.

…….

When breakfast was done Calum had enough energy to actually get ready for school. Opting for a Black Veil Brides shirt and black skinny jeans, of course. 

….

On the way to school that morning Calum was listening to his sister Mali talk about this cute boy in her class named Jack, who apparently had a younger brother Luke who was in the same grade as Calum. He wasn’t really interested in this Luke character until Mali mentioned that if Luke was as cute as Jack she might have to try to set her brother up. This caused Calum to giggle a little, he never had giant crushes on anyone in real life, saving those for all the cute boys of his favorite bands. 

….

The rest of the car ride wasn’t interesting. When they arrived at school Calum slowly made his way to his locker. Class started in 20 minutes and because Calum had no friends yet he would get to class early and wait for it to start. 

Next to his locker was a group of girls who were gossiping like crazy. They were so loud Calum couldn’t help but eavesdrop.

“Did you hear why he wasn’t at school the past week?” one of the girls said

“Apparently his mom had caught wind of the gigantic party he had while they were out of town and sent him to a week long seminar on why it’s a bad idea to throw parties, especially ones with all the alcohol and drugs that were there.” another replied.

“Oh My God! There he is” a new one said pointing down the hall.

Around this time the whole hallway got really quiet which sparked Calum’s curiosity. Calum turned his head towards the direction of the most beautiful looking man he had ever seen. 

“Who’s that?” Calum whispered towards one of the girls that was closest to him “Sorry I’m new and haven’t seen him before.” 

“That is Luke Hemmings” the girl replied quietly. 

Was this the guy with the good looking brother Mali had mentioned earlier? If so, and his brother looked anything like this handsome creature, he had to admit his sister had good taste.

This guy, Luke, quickly took note at all the attention on him and slowly made his way down the hallway. He didn’t pay attention to all the stares. It wasn’t until he passed Calum did he stop, not recognizing the face of the beautiful stranger, Luke sent a sneaky wink towards the new kid which caught him off guard causing his cheeks to redden. 

The small gesture of the wink caused the group of girls to look at Calum with shock, it was obviously something Luke didn’t do a lot and especially not towards guys. 

Not knowing what to do and not really liking the attention, yet small, on him quickly made his way towards his first class of the day. He sat at the same table he did yesterday and quietly waited. Not even ten minutes later the other seats began filling up and Calum still sat alone. It wasn’t until Calum was sitting next to the only empty seat in the room that this tall, beautiful man walked into the room and sat in the seat next to him. He was dressed in black skinny jeans like Calum and had a nirvana tee on underneath a red striped flannel.

“You’re new, right” the beautiful man asked. 

“Ye-yeah” Calum said. Stuttering after being caught off guard

“Cool, what’s your name?” He questioned the older lad politely.

“Calum, Calum Hood” he responded to the taller man.

“Nice to meet you Calum. The names Luke, Luke Hemmings” he said giving his lip a bite and that’s when Calum noticed a lip ring resting by his beautiful mouth, and maybe, just maybe Calum’s dick twitched a little bit at the man sitting next to him. He was slowly falling in too deep at the thought of something happening between him and Luke. Dirty thoughts racing through his head and no regrets in mind.


	2. Lunch

The rest of the morning proceed the exact same way as it did yesterday. As lunch was nearing Calum came to the realization that he would again be sitting alone. Calum went through the lunch line that day grabbing pizza. He faced the group of tables in the cafeteria looking for an empty one. That was until he heard his name being called.  
"Hey Calum" the voice yelled across the room. His head looking around for the source. Soon he spotted Luke calling his name and waving him over.   
Luke's P.O.V  
I was sitting at my normal table just talking to Ashton and Michael about the party I plan on throwing this weekend. Yes my parents found out about the last one and yes they sent me to that boring ass seminar for a week but I didn't care. My brother, Jack, had a football game a few cities away which would be a long drive back so they are just going to stay in a hotel that night. It isn't even my fault on the drugs and alcohol part. Ashton supplies the liquor, he has a fake ID, and Michael supplies all the weed and shit, he knows a guy, I just host the party. I soon glance up and notice that new kid, Calum he told me his name was, looking around lost. He was probably looking for a place to sit.   
"Hey Calum" I yell catching his attention, waving him over seeing as we had an open seat.   
"Hey isn't that, that new kid" Ashton asks? I just nod my head.  
"Aww don't call him over here Luke he seems like such a loser" Michael groans to which I just brush it off. Calum seemed pretty cool from what conversation we had in 1st hour today.  
"Hey Luke" Calum says once he makes it over to our table. He takes the only available seat which just so happened to be next to me, not that I minded.   
"Calum this is Ashton" I said pointing to the sandy haired fellow, "And the walking rainbow is Michael." He had blue and purple in his hair what can I say. Calum seemed to have noticed I didn't introduce him to the girls at our table but didn't say anything.   
.....

Calum's P.O.V

Lunch with Luke was kinda awkward. His friends acted like I wasn't even there, but Luke would ask for my opinion once in awhile. The rest of the day went kinda boring and slow. Luke was in two of my afternoon classes, he sat by me in both. With everyone noticing Luke paying attention to me caused me to earn glares from many. 

...... 

The school day ended as I slowly made my way to the outside of the school to wait with Mali for mother. I sat on one of the benches the school had outside while Mali was in conversation with this one girl she seemed to have made friends with. All of a sudden out of the corner of my eye I see someone sit down next to me, why i have no idea there were two other benches right there. Not until I looked up did I realize it was Luke.  
"Need a ride" blondie asked me?  
"Umm no. My sister and I are waiting for our mum to pick us up" I told him.  
"Suit yourself" Luke said standing up and started making his way towards the student car park.  
It was then that Mali made her way over to me. "Who was that," she asked raising an eyebrow.  
"That's Luke" I answered.  
"Luke as in Luke Hemmings the one with the hot older brother" She pondered recalling the conversation from earlier.  
"Yes."  
"Go with him" she said "I'll tell mom you got invited to hang out after school with a friend." WIth that I stood up trying to catch Luke before he was to far away.  
"Hey Luke" I yelled "Maybe I could use a ride after all." He grinned motioning me over towards the direction of his car. With that I jogged catching up to the beautiful boy.   
We made it to his car. It wasn't some nice sports car but it got the job done and that's all that matters.  
"So where to" Luke asked with a smirk.  
"You decide" I said with a burst of confidence.  
.....  
We ended up going to a frozen yogurt shop. It was a dainty little shop in town with a very friendly looking environment. We had gotten into a conversation on our favorite bands, Green Day being on the top of both of our lists.   
"I just love how Billie Joe can express himself in the most beautiful ways" Luke said.  
"Like how in 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' he is talking about his father's death" I add.  
"Hey what are you doing Friday night" Luke asks out of the blue.  
After pondering for a second I respond "Probably nothing. Just gonna stay in and watch Netflix."   
"I'm having a party at my house you should totally come," He said, "It's gonna be so much fun"  
"Okay." I say, "I'll come"  
"Awesome. I'll pick you up. Just text me your address" he told me slipping me his number. This was the only number I saved from the numbers I got from school, because this was the only one that mattered. Not going to lie but I got some butterflies in the pit of my stomach when we brushed hands in the exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to comment and leave a Kudos if you enjoyed.
> 
> Also if you want to take part in this fanfiction I'm taking name suggestions! Male or Female! So comment if you want to see either your name or a name you suggested in the story.


	3. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut!
> 
> Also I was listening to Pandora (I like it better then Spotify) while writing this and some really good songs came up that would probably go with this chapter (it was mostly during the smut)
> 
> Tipsy: J-Kwon  
> Salt Shaker: Ying Yang Twins  
> Smack That: Akon ft Eminem

The rest of the school week went on as normal. It seems as though everyday just repeats itself until the weekend comes. I've sat by Luke and his friends all week. Lately it seems as though Michael is starting to warm up to me.  
Currently I was home on Friday night waiting for a text from Luke saying he was outside my house so we could go to his. Mum seemed to enjoy the idea that I made friends. She didn't really know about the party tonight, not like I would tell my mum about a teenage party where there is likely to be drugs and alcohol, if those girls gossip from Wednesday was anything to go by. Was I scared? Hell yeah, I've never been to an actual party, as in one without adult supervision. Not a second later my phone vibrated from where it laid on my bed.  
From: Blond Beauty  
I'm outside xx  
With that I made my way downstairs and out the door. My mum sent me a 'have fun' as I had told her I was going with a few friends bowling and that I didn't know how late we would get back so she wouldn't wait up for me when I stumble back in with most likely alcohol on my breath. Mali seemed to see right through my little white lie as she sent me a knowingly wink, this caused my cheeks to heat up. 

….

We arrived to the party and almost immediately Luke lead me into the kitchen, most likely to get some sort of alcoholic beverage.  
…...

Luke handed me a red solo cup. I took a sniff not really knowing what to expect. The smell reminding me of soda.

“It's rum and Coke” Luke stated noticing my curiosity.

“Oh” I state.

“Have you never had one before” Luke asks?

“In all honesty I've never been to this type of party before” I tell him as I notice his eyes go wide in disbelief.

“In that case, I am glad to take your party virginity” he tells me. Oh god why did he have to use that word, it caused my dick to stir in my pants!

…..

“Let's play ‘Never have I ever’” some person close by yells to the people surrounding them.

“C’mon” Luke takes my hand leading me over to the small circle of people on the floor. 

“Does everyone know the rules? One person says ‘Never Have I Ever’ followed by something they haven’t done and if you’ve done it you take a shot” the same person from earlier says holding up their shot glass. 

The game started off tame. With statements like rode a horse or flew on an airplane. It wasn’t until it reached Luke did it start getting dirty.

“Never have I ever been a member of the mile high club” Luke tells the group. About 3 kids take a shot.

Next was a girl who had a grin on her face. Almost like she knew one that would get many people. “Never have I ever had a girl go down on me” she states. All the guys, except me, and even a couple girls took shots. When Luke finished he glanced at me noticing my still full shot glass, he didn’t say anything.

……

After the game Luke came up to me, “You’ve really never had a girl go down on you before” he asked in shock. 

“Um, no” I state.

“Pick any girl and I bet they would happily go down on you” Luke tells me. “If you want to that is” he adds nervously.

It's um not that. You see I'm gay, wouldn't really enjoy that” I finally say, admitting I'm gay to Luke for the first time.

“That's cool. So have you ever had a boy go down on you then” Luke asks?

“Actually no” I answer his question.

“Would you like one to” my dick suddenly hardened thinking of what might come. Suddenly Luke took my hand in his and lead me somewhere, my hopes being his bedroom.

….

It was his bedroom. We made it in the room and Luke let go of the my hand to go over to the door and lock it. Next he came over to me and grabbed my jaw with both hands and pulled me into a deep kiss. His tongue slid into my mouth. I let out a small moan into his mouth. 

I felt Luke's hands reaching for the end of my shirt, lifting it off me causing us to sadly break apart. Before we reconnected I took off his. Luke's mouth went to just below my ear while his hands went to my ass just squeezing it, if I wasn't already as hard as I was this would've sent me to it. 

The action of Luke's mouth caused me to let out a louder moan. Luke's hand moved to my hard on and added pressure. The pleasure was amazing! His hands slowly then made it to the button of my jeans, opening them. When my jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped Luke put his hands down my boxers and grabbed hold of my throbbing cock. He started stroking it. The previous moan I let out was now a whisper compared to what I just let out. 

Luke's lips left my neck and went to my chest and started moving south. He made it to above my boxers which still had his hand in them. In one swift motion my boxers got pulled down and Luke placed a small kiss to where my dick meets my stomach. He started kissing to the tip of my dick where a tiny bit of precum started leaking out, he of course kitten licked the tip. 

Next was probably the best thing I've ever experienced. Luke took my whole dick in his mouth, deepthroating me. My hands flew into his hair and tugged on his luscious blond locks. My pleasure was so intense that my mouth formed shapes but nothing came out. 

Luke sadly took his mouth of my dick, but he moved it to my balls and took one in his mouth making a popping sound. After a few seconds of that he moved back to my dick. He sucked for a few more minutes before I felt my dick start to shake indication on what was to come, pun intended. 

“I-I'm g-g-gonna c-c-cum” I stutter out. Luke's mouth doesn't move and I release into his mouth. 

After that Luke's removes his mouth. “How was that for the first time someone's gone down on you” he asks.

“Fucking amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Make sure to comment and leave a kudos if you enjoyed! Also I'm still taking name request! Male or Female! 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr if you'd like: @stealmyenglishloveaffair  
> Link: http://stealmyenglishloveaffair.tumblr.com/


	4. What Have I Done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Use of the word faggot
> 
> It's a little shorter then the previous but I hope you still enjoy it

After the party Friday I ended up sleeping over at Luke’s and nursed my hangover, figured my mother wouldn't enjoy her hungover teenage son after he went to a party and drank underage. 

When I awoke that Saturday I could smell eggs cooking in the kitchen. As I made my way downstairs Michael and Ashton were in the kitchen with Luke.

“How’s your head” Ashton asked?

“Terrible. It’s killing me” I told him. As I said that Luke pushed some painkillers and a glass of water my way. “Thanks.” Luke just gave me a small smile. 

………

Later that day after I was cured of my hangover I finally went back home. Mum was happy to see me. She had greeted me with a hug and basically started a game of 21 questions. I quickly ignored the questions and made my way to my room. 

As I was lying on my bed Mali entered my room. “I know you went to a party last night” She said wagging her eyebrows.

“And how is that” I asked?

“I just do” She says, “Now whose was it?”

“It was Luke's” I tell her biting my bottom lip.

“Holy shit! How was it? Did you get laid” She questions in shock? I decided to tell her the truth. It’s no point in lying plus I tend to share everything with my sister. She was the first to find out about my sexuality. 

“Do you like Luke” Mali questions when I’m done.

“Yeah” I tell her quietly.

“Oh my god this is like the best thing I’ve ever heard,” she says. “Do you think it’s gonna be awkward at school on Monday?”

“I don’t think so. I mean it wasn’t awkward today.”

………………..

I got to school as usual on Monday morning, stopping at my locker when I got there. As I was grabbing my books for class some stranger walked up to me.  
“Is it true you slept with Luke Hemmings at his party on Friday” the stranger asked. They had snuck up behind me and scared me a little bit. It wasn’t until after they asked me the question that I turned around. The cute boy I was greeted with was not what I expected. He had shaggy light brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes, he looked like a stereotypical surfer dude. 

“No I didn’t sleep with Luke,” I finally answer his question, I technically didn’t so I’m not lying. “Who even are you” I question not knowing the stranger's name.

“The name's Jace” Jace said, “And if you honestly think you have a chance with Luke you better watch out. Luke isn’t gay. Fuckin faggot” With that I closed my locker and pushed past Jace with tears starting to brim my eyes. It wasn’t until I turned back around that I made the biggest mistake of my life. 

“If Luke isn’t gay then why did he suck me off at the party” I yelled to Jace causing the others in the hall to turn with shock on their faces. I just walked off and went to my English class.

…….

When Luke entered the classroom he looked like he could kill. As he surveyed the room he noticed the only empty seat was next to me, this caused him to scowl. He sat next to me but didn’t look happy about it

“What’s wrong” I try asking him but he just ignores me. Great…..

……….. 

At lunch I decided to try talking to Luke again but when I spotted the Lunch table it was full. Some girl had taken my seat and from the looks of it Luke and this girl were pretty close. I saw him and the girl lean into one another and then start making out in front of the whole cafeteria. The sight broke my heart, I went off and ate in the corner on the floor, the same way I did on the first day of school. 

…………

Luke had ignored me in the afternoon classes as well. After school I rushed getting my stuff so I could attempt to confront Luke one more time for the day. Luke was at his locker, alone when I walked up to him.

“What is your fucking problem” I question him.

“My problem? I’m not fucking gay. You need to know that. What happened on Friday meant nothing to me” Luke sneers. By now Ashton and Michael had joined but stood back a few feet.

“You don’t even understand” I tried telling him.

“I don’t understand” he said acting offended. “I have a question for you.” Luke says walking towards me towering over me by some nearby lockers. 

“What” I ask?

“You honestly think you have a chance with me?” Luke asked  
“We-well…” I stuttered.

“Do I intimidate you Calum?” He asked

“N-n-no.” I stated trying to hide my fear as he shoved me into a locker and walked off with his two best friends.

What have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to BlueEnvy1 for the name Jace.
> 
> If you want to name a character for the story make sure to comment below!
> 
> Also follow my Tumblr its the same as on here.


	5. Naked In The Backseat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet!
> 
> Warning: Smut

School sucked now. The rest of the week I kept getting weird looks. Maybe it’s because they know what happened between Luke and I, and they’re all homophobic snobs. I fucking hated this. Monday I stayed home and faked sick. Mum I think knew I was faking but she didn’t question it. She could tell I was feeling down that whole week. I had spent all weekend and Monday crying. My heart ached, I had really thought something would happen between me and Luke. He didn’t even give me time to explain how Jace just made me so upset and I didn’t mean to tell the whole school.  
……………

*ding* 

I heard my phone go off. It was a facebook message from Ashton, Luke’s friend. We weren’t close but Ashton was nicer to me then Michael was. 

*Are you okay?* The message said.

*Yeah, I’m fine* I lied to him. It’s not like he can tell though through the phone. 

*No you’re not* Okay or maybe he can. *Why weren’t you at school today?*

*What’s it to you. It’s not like we’re friends anyways* I start getting defensive

*I know we’re not friends but I do care about you. I know Luke cares about you too* Ashton’s message says.

*Well he’s got a weird way of showing it then* I said

*It’s just that he’s got this image to uphold. He isn’t ready to come out just yet. Shit gtg Ms. Rodgers just caught me* The last message sent wrote before facebook told me that Ashton had gone offline. 

“Ughhhh” I groaned flopping down on my bed.  
……………….

*Ding* 

My phone decided to go off again, this time signaling a text message. It was Luke… great (not).

*What the fuck did Ashton say to you?* the message said

*Nothing*I reply playing dumb.

*I’m picking you up. You better be ready* I didn’t respond after that. Considering that school would’ve just let out and it’s only about a 5 minute drive. I quickly threw on some clothes that looked at least somewhat presentable. 

………………….

Luke had made it to my house before mum and Mali and decided to honk signaling he had arrived. I had sent my mom a quick text saying I went for a walk and wasn’t sure when I’d be back, saying I needed some fresh air.

I walked out of my house making sure to grab everything I might need, seeing as I wasn’t sure how long Luke would keep me for. Making my way to his car I sat in the passenger seat. Luke put the gear in drive and started to drive away from my house. 

“What do you want” I ask him with a bit of attitude.

“I just want to talk. And drop the attitude” Luke tells me.

“What are you my father” I sass with an eye roll and I could've sworn I heard Luke's breath hitch. Damn. 

“If you don’t stop I will pull over this damn car and have my way with you in the backseat. Make you learn not to sass me again” Luke warns.

“Yeah right” I say in my head. 

Next thing I know is Luke had pulled the car off the road and into an abandoned parking lot. Luke had grabbed onto my chin and pulled my face closer to his and growled “What did you say?” Did I really say that out loud?

“N-nothing, father. Or should I say Daddy” I tease going on my hunch that Luke actually had a Daddy kink. Luke pulled me into a rough kiss. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I obviously gave him. Our tongues battled for dominance but Luke’s won.

“Backseat” I question once we finally separated for air. Luke just nods and watches as I climb into the back. He soon followed me. Once we are both in the back our mouths reconnect and continue our makeout session. This time Luke's hands found their way to the bottom of my shirt lifting it up and over my head, his following shortly afterwards. Our lips connecting once again. This time my hands are the one that go someplace, to the button of Luke's jeans. I successfully unbutton his jeans and start tugging them off.

“Eager are we” Luke questions taking his jeans all the way off and reaching for mine. Soon we were both just in our boxers, making out once again. At this point I was fully hard and from how Luke kept bucking his hips and grinding on me he was too.

Next thing that happened was both our boxers were off and for the first time we were both bare in front of each other. I caught glimpse of luke's dick and the sight made me blush. Luke laid me down on the seat. “Have you done this before” He asks?

“Yes” I gasp feeling Luke bring his hand to my dick giving it a slight tug. He brought his other hand up to my mouth signaling for me to put a few in, lubricating them with my saliva. Soon Luke's mouth replaced his hand as his wet hand made its way down to my entrance, slipping one inside stretching me. “Mmmmm” I moan into Luke's mouth at the pleasure. I soon feel another finger sneaking its way inside of me and next thing I know is both are in and Luke starts scissoring me open so he could make way for what I can assume is a third finger.

Luke's mouths moves from my mouth to my neck sucking hard, creating one of many hickies. His fingers make their way out of me causing me to whimper at the emptiness, but it didn’t last long as soon enough luke's dick made its way inside me filling me up. “Mmmmm” we both moan at the feeling. Luke starts thrusting in and out of me.

“Ah-ah-ah feels so good daddy” I scream out egging Luke on causing him to thrust faster. 

“That’s it baby. Daddy knows how to treat you right doesn’t he” Luke says before reconnecting our lips. His hand once again goes to my dick and starts pumping it, adding pressure every so often causing me to reach my high. I came all over Luke's hand and my stomach causing a chain reaction and luke releasing inside of me. Luke slowly pulled out of me and sat back in the seat. 

Shortly after I also sat up, wincing at my sore ass. I looked around the backseat for quick sentence before my eyes locked with Luke's. When our eyes locked we both let out a laugh easing the tension. 

 

“I can’t believe I just did that” I giggled.

“Why” Luke's face fell.

“I thought you hated me” I said.

“I could never hate you Cal” Luke tells me using a nickname only my family had called me before.

“But what about last monday at school” I ask him.

“I-I-I don’t know what that was. I was just scared. No one knows that I like guys as well” Luke tells me hanging his head in what looks like shame.

“Liking guys is nothing to be ashamed of” I tell him, “I mean look at me I’m not one to hide my sexuality but no one assumed until they knew for certain.” 

“How’d that even come about” Luke questions “I mean I just came to school and all of a sudden rumor is going around that I sucked you off. Not that it wasn’t a rumor because I 100% did and I enjoyed every minute of it”

“You know Jace” I question?

“Yeah he's a complete jackass” Luke tells me.

“He came up to me at my locker and asked if we had slept together at your party. Which I denied because we technically didn’t. Then he basically just said you weren’t gay and that I had no chance with you” I say starting to tear up. “A-an-and then he called me a ‘fuckin faggot’ and it just killed me. I-I just got so a-a-angry that I said ‘well then why did he suck me off then’. I’m s-s-so sorry.”

Luke didn’t say anything just wrapped me up in his arms where I cried until we eventually fell asleep naked in his backseat.

…………………….

I woke up to a knock on the car window and a light flashing in my eyes. I realized I was still naked with Luke in his backseat. I shook Luke awake and when he woke up he noticed the flashlight peering in the car. 

“Shit it’s the cops” Luke says as we rush to get our clothes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did everyone think of Luke and Calum?
> 
> Also follow my Tumblr! Its the same as on here.


	6. Skipping School

*Ring Ring Ring*

My phone rang indicating an incoming call. I reached over to where my phone was sat on my bedside table. I slid my thumb accepting the call.

“Hello” I answer.

“What’re you doing today” Luke asks me.

“Um… considering it’s friday I’m going to school” I tell him confused.

“Skip with me” Luke says.

“What no” I start, “Luke I’d get in trouble” 

“Fine, have it your way” Luke begins, “I’ll just be sad all day knowing that Calum Hood doesn’t want to skip school and hang out with me” by now he was faking sadness down the phone.

Knowing I couldn’t stand to hear Luke sad, even though he was obviously faking it, I give in. “Fine, I’ll skip. But how am I gonna get past my mother? She takes me to school and it’ll be kinda obvious if I don’t get in the car with her today.”

“Easy, What time do you normally get to school?” Luke asks.

“7:40” I tell him.

“Well, here’s what will go down. You have your mom take you to school and I’ll get there around the same time. When your mom leaves we exit the school and go to my car and we skip” Luke states like it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

…………………………

“Bye mom love you” I say exiting the car with Mali. I watch her drive off and go over to student parking where I spot Luke by his car. “Hey” I say approaching him.

“Hey” Luke says smiling as he leaned down to give me a kiss on the cheek. My eyes go wide looking around to see if anyone saw. “What’s wrong?” Luke asked.

“N-nothing, I just thought you didn’t want anyone to know you liked boys” I tell him.

“I did but I’ve been thinking a lot since Tuesday and well, fuck everyone who judges me. I shouldn’t hide myself especially if I have to risk losing such a cutie” Luke tell me, making me blush at the fact he called me cute. “Now… let’s get out of here”

………………..

Skipping school with Luke was so exhilarating. I felt like such a rebel. We got Ice Cream and then walked around the mall, even making out in a few changing rooms. When we got back to Luke's car I noticed the time. School was out and my mom was probably worried sick!

“Shit, shit, shit” I say to myself.

“What’s wrong” Luke asks?

“The time” I state “Schools out and my mom's probably there to pick me up and is worried sick” 

“Just text her saying that you got asked to hang out after school and that you’re sorry for not telling her earlier” Luke always knew what to say. So that's what I did. My mom told me that it was okay just to tell her ahead of time next time. Phew.

“I take it she took it well” Luke asked kissing my jawline. 

“Yeah” I said as we had another makeout session in the car. 

……………………..

 

“So…” Luke begins “there is this party tonight and I want to know if you want to come with me?”

“I, I can’t. I skipped out on my family all day I should really stay with them tonight” I tell him wishing I could go but I shouldn’t.

“Aww” Luke frowns “Suit yourself”

…………………

Luke dropped me off at my house about an hour later. I walked in seeing my mom in the kitchen cooking dinner. “Hey mom” I say walking over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hey sweetie”

I made my way into my bedroom and turned on Netflix, opting to watch some Criminal Minds. Morgan was daddy af. The episode was creepy af too. The bad guy was apparently posing the victims like a praying mantis and forcing them to eat some part of this guys ex girlfriend. (This is an actual episode! Season 9 episodes 1 & 2\. Also the creepiest episodes I’ve seen so far)

Mali entered my room shortly after, sitting on my bed. I paused the tv. “I know you skipped today” She told me. My eyes went wide.

“You didn’t tell mom did you” I ask scared.

“No, don’t worry. This is just between you and me” she says “Also mom made me come tell you dinner’s ready.”

………………

Later that night I was just laying in bed scrolling through facebook. Looks like people keep on posting pictures of that party that Luke invited me to earlier. It looks like a fun party. All of a sudden i see a picture that I wish I could unsee. There’s a picture of Luke with a girl on his lap. They look cudled up to one another. I go to the next picture and it’s of a similar situation except Luke and the girl are kissing, his hands are around her waist just like his hands were on mine earlier. My heart just tore in two.

In absolute rage I open my texting app and send Luke a text.

*How could you! You are an absolute piece of shit and I never want to speak to you ever again.*

I throw my phone across the room, not caring if it breaks or not. I turn to my side and cry myself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if Criminal Minds is on Australian Netflix or not but for the sake of the story and my love of the show it is. Also I'm more of a Reid girl but I know everyone loves Morgan. If you don't know who I'm talking about Reid is played by Matthew Gray Gubler (Fun Fact: He voices Simon from Alvin and the Chipmunks) and Morgan is played by Shemar Moore. Also Morgan and Garcia are relationship goals even if they are not in a relationship! Okay that's enough rambling. 
> 
> Ummm... Whenever I come on here I always see if I got any comments on my work and I sadly don't see any :( Sooo... Can we get to 10 comments? Tell me why you like this story or maybe what you want to happen.


	7. "Wait, What Did You Say?"

Luke’s P.O.V

I woke up with the worst hangover in a while. There was someone lying next to me. I look over and take note of the girl. It appears we are both naked indicating we had slept together the night before. My phone begins vibrating from my pant pocket on the floor. Groaning I sit myself up and off the bed so I can make my way over. It was a text from Calum. I smile at the picture I have to go with his contact, it was a candid picture I took where he was laughing and he honestly looked so adorable. The text had read “How could you! You are an absolute piece of shit and I never want to speak to you ever again.” my heart absolutely broke and my face fell. What had I done to make him so upset. 

…………………….

After reading Calums text I quickly got dressed and left her in the bed that belonged to whomever hosted the party last night. I had gone home and took a shower and got ready for the day with a new set of clothes. Then I hopped into my car and made my way to Calums house. I exited the car and made my way to the front door of the house. I knock on the door and less than a minute later a lady who I assume is calum’s mom opens the door.

“Hello, Mrs. Hood right?” I question, “Is Calum home?”

“Yes he is,” She says, “And you are?”

“I’m Luke Hemmings I’m one of Calum’s friends” I tell her. Her face grew when I mentioned I was a friend of Calums.

“So you’re the friend that keeps on stealing my baby from me. Come in, come in” She tells me.  
As I enter she calls for Calum. “Calum sweetie come here you have a visitor.”

Calum emerged to where we were stood and his face fell like he wasn’t happy to see me.  
“Mom,” Calum says “what is he doing here?”

“Why hunny he came to see you” Calums mom said.

Next thing I knew Calum grabbed my hand and dragged me to his room. He pushed me into his room and whisper-yelled “What the fuck are you doing here.”

“Well…” I said “I wanted to see you and wonder what happened that made your panties in a twist.” 

“I-I-I don’t wear panties” Calum stutters out not understanding the saying. I just rolled my eyes. 

“I mean you could” I smirk walk towards him and putting my hands on his waist, “I bet you, you would look hot in a nice pair of panties.”

Calum pushed me away, face flushed. “No, Luke. I never want to see you again.”

“Will you at least tell me what I did” I plead.

He said nothing but grabbed his phone from his pocket, opening something and showing me. When I looked down I saw pictures of me and the girl I found myself in bed with this morning. We looked pretty close and there was even one where we kissed. I couldn’t help but smirk at that, which Calum seemed to have noticed. “Ugh, I can’t believe you” he said taking his phone away disgusted at me.

“What” I ask standing up acting dumb. I started making my way towards where Calum stood backing him up against the wall.

“You know what. Don’t be stupid.”

“You know stupid is a mean word Calum, you say that word again I might just have to punish you” I said putting my hands on his cute butt.

“N-no you won’t” Calum muttered in a soft voice.

I leaned my head close to his ear and whispered, “Oh we both know I will.” This caused a small quiet moan to escape Calums lips and I knew I had him, or so I thought. 

He pushed me away from him, again. “You honestly think that having sex with me will make me forget what you did.”

“It was worth a shot,” I told him, “But you honestly think I would care about a one night stand when I have you.”

“You honestly cared about her more than me last night when you slept with her” Calum rose his voice at me.

“I was drunk couldn’t you tell, I don’t even remember what her name was, I left her alone this morning and came straight to you” I told him, upset he couldn’t see that I cared a lot for him. Calum didn’t say anything so I continued. “If I remember correctly I asked if you wanted to come and you said no, If you would’ve said yes that would’ve been you I was kissing and slept with last night.”

“Oh, so now it’s my fault I didn’t go with you because I wanted to spend time with my family. You just honestly can’t keep your dick dry for long.” 

My emotions got the best of me when I told him, “I love you Cal.”

This took both of us completely off guard. I couldn’t believe I said that aloud and Calum couldn’t believe I said that.

After we calmed down for a few minutes Calum spoke again. “Wait, what did you say?”

“I-I-I said I love you Cal. I love you. I love you. I love you!” I repeated myself as I ran up to him and pulled him in for a long deep kiss. This time he didn’t push me away, just deepened the kiss even more.


	8. Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda short sorry. But I wrote and updated this the day after I published Chapter 7!

Calum’s P.O.V

I had deepened the kiss with such love I couldn’t control myself anymore. When I finally pulled away I told Luke, “I Love you too” as we reconnected and made out more. 

After we finished we walked out to where everyone was, hand in hand. My mom and Mali were sitting on the couch watching Tv. When Mali saw us come in holding hand she jumped up and ran over to me enveloping me into a tight hug. “Ugh I’m so happy for you, Are you two official now? OMG you’re so cute together.”

I was to flushed to say anything so I look towards Luke who answered my sister's question. “Uh, yeah, yeah we are.” To that I couldn’t help the smile that found its way onto my face. 

……………

Luke had stayed for dinner that night where my dad hounded him with the stereotypical questions like how he is in school and what his intentions were, but Luke knew all the right answers and left my dad impressed. It was almost like he’d done this before.

After dinner Luke had to go home, much to my dismay. He told me he would text me later and that we would see each other again on monday. As soon as the door closed my dad turned to me and said “He seems like a good kid Calum, I’m proud of you.” My heart nearly exploded.

…………..

I was lying in bed that night when I received a text.

*Hey cutie ;D* It was from Luke.

*Sup* I messaged back. 

*Just thinking bout you ;)* Another winky face? What is up with him?

*Oh, really? What you thinking about me for?* I ask back dumfounded.

*Because you’re so sexy ;)* Really? Again with the winky face.

*What’s so ‘sexy’ about me then?* I ask.

*Your eyes, your lips, your mouth, and don’t get me started on your perfect cock* Oh…. so that’s what Luke wants, to sext. It all makes sense now. 

*What do you want me to do with my mouth?* I edge him on.

*I want you to open up that mouth so wide so I can put my cock in there. Ugh I’m so hard rn. And ur gonna give me the best blowjob you’ve ever given*

*Oh yeah, am I gonna lick you up and down. I’m gonna take you into my mouth all the way until you hit the back of my throat and I gag. While I do that I’m gonna take your balls in my hand and squeeze them. Would you like that Lu?* By now I was rock hard and taking my throbbing cock in my own hand trying to find some sort of release. Next thing I knew Luke was trying to Facetime me, which I accepted. 

“I’m so close I needed to see you” Luke said panting 

“Me too, s-s-so c-cl-close” I moan

“Let me see you” Luke asks. The camera was already on my face so I assumed he meant my cock. So that’s what I did, I switched to the back camera and tilted down to where I was jerking myself off. “S-So pretty” He tells me.

“I-I wanna see you now” I say and Luke switches his camera too. I nearly cum at the sight in front of me. Luke is just so beautiful.

“AHH AHH AHH” I hear Luke yell and notice he just released all over his hand and stomach which caused me to do the same thing. “I love you” Luke says to me.

“I love you too” I say back smiling. 

“G’night baby” Luke tells me giving me one of those kisses you do over the phone. 

“Night Lu” I reciprocate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what YOU want to see in this story. I am open to suggestions. Also do you like the way this story is going?
> 
>  
> 
> Also I would love to get to know you guys so tell me something about you in the comments! 
> 
> Also don't forget to leave a Kudos if you enjoyed!


	9. THANK YOU SO MUCH!! <3 <3

NOT WHAT I EXPECTED REACHED 1000 HITS! THANKS EVERYONE SO MUCH!!! 

 

I will start working on the next chapter tomorrow as a thank you!

 

You guys are just awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment and tell me what you think of my story so far


	10. First Day At School As A Couple (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UGHHH I'm So Mad!
> 
> So I copy and pasted the whole chapter from google docs onto Ao3 and when I published the chapter only half of it showed. And when I go into edit the chapter it doesn't have the second half either. So I went and copy and pasted my second half again and when I went to preview it it was all in one giant paragraph with no line/paragraph breaks!
> 
> So I think I will just have to do a part two to this chapter....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 and a half pages on google docs and 1800 words! Enjoy :)

Calums P.O.V

I woke up feeling very happy. I don’t know if it was because of Luke or the fact I had such an amazing dream last night. It may or may not have had something to do with our little texting session last night ;).

*ding* I received a text from Luke. He said he was gonna take me to school today. I quickly get dressed and make my way into the kitchen where mom has prepared breakfast for Mali and I.

“Hey Mom” I say with my mouth full.

“Yes Sweetie? And close your mouth when you speak” she scolded me.

“Luke said he’s gonna take me to school today is that okay?” I ask.

“Sure sweetie Luke seems like such a sweet boy” I smirk at that.

************************

It’s about 7:30 when Luke pulls into my driveway. School starts at 8 so we have plenty of time to get there. 

“Hey,” I say getting into the passenger seat. I lean over the center console and receive a kiss from Luke. 

“Hey baby,” Luke says as we pull apart and Luke puts the car in reverse. Once we get on the road Luke’s hand find my thigh and just rubs up and down in a soothing way. It feels so nice. 

Feeling content in how things were in the moment I turned on the radio. It was just some Top 40 radio station that was currently playing ‘Stay With Me’ by Sam Smith. I settled myself in the seat and quietly started singing along. 

“Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me”

“You have a great voice,” Luke speaks startling me. That was the first time I ever sang in front of him. I never really sang in front of anyone besides my family when we’re in the car. 

“T-Thanks,” I say blushing.

“Don’t be embarrassed it was cute,” Luke says leaning over to give me a kiss as we reach a stop sign. 

 

******

We reach the High School a few minutes later and Luke pulls into his parking spot. He gets out of the driver seat and rushes over to my door opening it for me, taking my hand and helping me out. Luke closes the door for me and pulls me into a kiss in the parking lot surrounded by other students just getting to school. Luke licks my bottom lip and I let him in my mouth, something he was happy about as I can feel him smile into the kiss. Soon enough I feel his hands make there way to my butt squeezing my cheeks, this time I smile into the kiss. We only break apart when we hear the warning bell telling students they have 5 minutes to get to class. Luke and I rush hand in hand to our first class. Before we walk into the classroom however Luke pulls me in for another kiss and whispers to me “I love you”.

“I love you too” I whisper back.

We walk into class hand in hand, all eyes on us, and sit at our seats next to each other. 

“Did you see that,” one student whispered to another? I didn’t really care.

“Calum and Luke,” the other replied, “I never would’ve even thought about it. I thought Luke only liked girls.”

Next thing I knew Luke was leaning into my ear and whispered “Let them gossip all they want. As long as we have each other that’s all that matters in this world.”

*rrrriiiinnnggg* The bell rings indicating it was time for class to start.

 

******************

It was time for lunch now and I made my way through the lunch line paying for my food. Afterwards I make my way to our normal table where I see Luke, Micheal, and Ashton sitting down. I sit in my normal seat next to Luke. Luke puts his hand on my thigh as he leans in to give me a kiss which I happily oblige to. 

“So it’s true,” Ashton asks?

“What’s true,” I question the curly haired fellow?

“That you two are a couple now. It’s all everyone has been talking about this morning” Michael adds. 

I smile as I look to Luke. “Yeah, we’re a couple” I reply with a smile on my face that reached my eyes. 

“Aww look at Cal with the heart eyes” Ashton teased me.

“Shut up,” I say flinging my bread roll at him.

“You’re so cute,” Luke says giving me a kiss on the cheek. 

********  
I was sitting in my last class of the day when I received a text from Luke.

From: Daddy (Luke put it not me)

Biology teacher is talking about male anatomy and now I’m hard thinking about you 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me forever to update :(
> 
> How does everyone like the story? I was listening to Pandora and herd a song that I would love to make a second book to this story off to, maybe one day though. Does a second book seem like a good future? 
> 
> Anyways I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions.


	11. First Day At School As A Couple (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UGHHH I'm So Mad!
> 
> So I copy and pasted the whole chapter from google docs onto Ao3 and when I published the chapter only half of it showed. And when I go into edit the chapter it doesn't have the second half either. So I went and copy and pasted my second half again and when I went to preview it it was all in one giant paragraph with no line/paragraph breaks!
> 
> So here is part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess 3 pages is my max without having to do part twos

To: Daddy 

Aww :( I guess you’ll have to take care of it yourself later ;)

From: Daddy 

Ya’know or… we can go to my place after school and you can take care of it for me ;) You are the one that caused it ;) xx

Now that did sound tempting… I decide to text my mom.

To: Mommy

Can I hang out with Luke after school?? ❤❤

From: Mommy

Of course sweetie 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/ Anyways tell me what you think yada yada yada 
> 
> Also don't forget to follow me on Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stealmyenglishloveaffair


	12. Luke's Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Liz caught her son in bed with another boy! What's she gonna think!

Luke’s P.O.V.

I was currently lying in bed after some great sex with my baby Cal when I heard my bedroom door open, thinking nothing of it, that Calum was just going to the bathroom to clean himself off.

“LUCAS!!” I heard my mother shout and that sent me jolting up into a sitting position on my bed. She wasn’t meant to get home until 7 o’clock and it was currently… 7:30 OH SHIT! My eyes widened. 

“MOM” I yell checking to make sure both Calum and I were covered, thankfully we were. “W-What are you doing here?” I ask not knowing what to do.

“I live here Luke in case you’ve forgotten, I think the better question is why do you have a boy in your bed,” She shouts at me in disbelief. “You wanna know what,” she says pinching the bridge of her nose, “why don’t you boys get dressed and we will have a conversation about this in the kitchen.” With that she closes the door leaving Calum and I alone in my bed. 

“Well she seems nice” Calum says earning a glare from me. 

“Let’s just do what she says before I get in even more trouble than I probably already am” I tell him as I get out of bed and start pulling my boxers on. 

******

We both got dressed in our clothes and made our way into the kitchen where my mom was leaning against the counter a glass of wine in her hand. I walked in first Calum trailing behind me like a lost puppy. She motions for us to sit which we do.

My mom turns towards Calum and says “Hello honey, I’m Liz, Luke’s mother and you are?” She stuck out her hand to give Calum a handshake. 

“I-I’m Calum, I-I-I’m Luke's b-boyfriend,” Calum answers her question not looking her in the eye. You could just sense his nervousness in the air, with that I place my hand on his thigh in comfortness. 

My mom retracts her hand seeing as Calum wasn’t going to shake her hand. “Nice to meet you Calum. I’m sorry if I scared you off from the way I acted earlier I was just in shock, as you may imagine, to seeing my son in bed with someone.” 

“I-It’s okay Mrs. Hemmings” Calum says. She doesn’t correct him sensing he wasn’t really comfortable. 

“Are you wanting to stay for dinner sweetie? I made hamburgers.” Mom asks Calum trying to make him less distant.

“S-Sure Mrs. Hemmings” Calum answers. With that mom set the food she had prepared earlier on the table and all three of us dig in.

*******

As our meal progressed Calum became more calm and open around my mom. She asked him questions like how we met and about his family life. 

After our meal we made our way into the living room where we just continued talking, the news on in the background but no one paid attention to it. It was around 10 o’clock when Calum's phone went off. “Oh shit,” He exclaims realizing then that he just swore “Sorry”

“It’s okay honey, it’s nothing I haven’t heard before, especially from the mouth of Luke over there,” Mom tells him. 

Calum then turns to me and says “Luke it’s 10 and my mom wants to know why I’m not home yet.”

“It’s okay,” I tell him getting off the couch and telling my mom I’m gonna go take Calum home.

“Oh, Calum honey,” my mom says, we both turn towards her, “Why don’t your family come over for dinner sometime soon. I would love to meet the family of the person who makes my baby happy.”

“Will do Mrs. Hemmings” Calum says as we walk to the door, going to my car. 

It wasn’t until we were situated in my car did I say something. “I think she likes you.” I lean over and give Calum a kiss on the cheek. All he could do was smile which made me smile. With that I put the car in reverse and we started on our way to Calum’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> If you haven't noticed I just update whenever I finish writing a new chapter
> 
> Question (s): Do I add too much smut? Do you like the smut? What do you want to happen in the book?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like please leave a comment or kudos. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you want to name a character to be added to the story.


End file.
